Dark Days
by LondonJewel
Summary: I've been having a feeling, something's wrong. School just began and my class has been reaped to go on an educational field trip on a cruise liner to learn about the Titanic.On board we will live like they did but I can't help but feel like something horrible is going to happen,I think it'll be fine as long as the Careers don't bother us but we know that won't happen. AU Modern Day
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Why hello there, um this is my second fanfic story...technically. I got the idea of writing this after watching _Titanic. _So Read and Review. :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games, Both of Us by B.O.B or Titanic.**

* * *

Katniss P.O.V.

Beep Beep Beep.

My alarm rings signaling the start of a new day at District High School home of the Mockingjays.

I can hear Prim my little sister running down the hallways excited for her first day at intermediate school or middle school if you prefer.

"Katniss! Katniss! Get up! We're going to miss the bus!"

"Prim...we don't take the buss we walk to school..."

"Oh...right...still get up!" She says as she runs out of the room.

I groan, summer vacation just ended, I turned sixteen two weeks ago it's still August though. I stand up lazily and head toward my closet pulling out a pair of faded blue skinny jeans. I walk over to my over stuffed drawer and pull out some undergarments and a purple tee-shirt then walk into bathroom ready to take a shower. Once I'm done I put on my clothes and braid my hair my trademark other than my smirk of course.

I grab my backpack which holds nothing other than a binder, a few pencils and pens, a book and my wallet.

I frown, this is my Junior year at District High, it will be good to see my friends after I spent my summer being a loner but at the same time it feels like I am growing up and honestly it scares me. But, I take it in looking at my room. It's forest green, my bed pushed into the middle of the wall vines covering the back board of my bed.

I close my room door feeling a sort of anxiety, I feel like I'm not going to see this room for a while.

Let me tell you abut myself, my name is Katniss Everdeen I'm sixteen years old. I live in a town called Panem in the rural section other wise known as District 12 but inside District 12 there is another division known as Town and Seam. The townies being richer than I hence the seam also being the poorest section of them all. Panem could look like a circle if you look at it from a birds eye view or a plane. Districts one-twelve we have and weirdly enough the three schools Elementary, Intermediate and High School all line up and meet at the center of this "clock." Anyways I'm entering my Junior year...as I've mentioned before, at District High. Awkwardly enough I have two friends, I'm a what people like to call a loner, nerd, geek. Those two friends Gale Hawthorne fellow geek and seam kid and Madge Undersee a 'loner.' She has no friends because she's the mayors daughter, they leave her alone but she's also a part of my family, daughter of my mothers brother.

My father died in a mine accident when I was eleven. My mother broke down her state of mind fragile. To keep Prim and I away from the foster home I worked small tasks, some jobs and hunting for food. Meats that I could sell to Greasy Sae a restaurant shop owner.

I walked down stairs, to find Prim had made me breakfast.

"Prim, you didn't have to make breakfast." I yawn, sitting down and eating the cereal.

"I know but I wanted to cook for once."

"You made cereal..." She stares at me and turns red.

"Common, we're going to be late." I say putting the dishes in the sink.

I grab my backpack and walk out the front door and wait for Prim on the steps. She comes out wearing her school uniform, a black skirt and white collared shirt and navy blue flats. Her backpack with cartoon figures on it on her shoulder.

The day is warm, the sun shines and birds chirp, there's a small breeze but it feels good. Prim and I walk down the grime filled streets. We reach the streets corner and out comes Gale, Rory, Vick and Posy his siblings. He wearing faded jeans and a black polo shirt and his black rimmed glasses. Vick and Rory wearing uniforms like Prim except they wear pants since they're boys and black converse instead of flats. Posy wears the same outfit as Prim. You see Rory, Vick and Posy are triplets, Rory the oldest and Posy the youngest.

"Hey Catnip, ready for a new school year." He says poking my sides.

"Stop it Shadow," I say swatting his arms away, but I can feel a small smile forming. Shadow's his nickname.

"Aw, common Catnip."

"School is nothing but a waste of time."

"That's not true Katniss you get to see lots of cute boys!" Prim says. I hear Rory and Vick groan and Posy giggles.

"Prim...boys have cuties." I hear Gale snicker next to me.

"What? No they don't."

"Hmm sure."

We reach the townies section and begin to see the cluster of students leaving their parents shops, their homes. Madge comes running up to us.

"Hey, Katniss, Gales. Hello Prim, Rory, Vick, Posy. "

"Hey." We all greet and walk keep walking until Prim stops in front of a shop. The Mellark Bakery.

"Ohh, Katniss look at that cake, I wish I had a cake like this." She says dreamily.

"Wait until your married because that's a wedding cake." I say looking at the three layered cake. Then our reflections, Prim look nothing like me with her blue eyes and blond hair and pale skin a trait from our mother. While I have black hair, steely gray eyes and an olive skin tone. Sometimes they mistake Prim for Madge's sister since they look alike, you know we're family. Me, they confuse me for Gales sister since we resemble each other. Then there's the triplets, Rory looks like Gale and so does Vick, Posy on the other hand looks like her mother, Hazel. She has black curly hair and dusty gray eyes, unlike the guys who have wavy hair and blue-gray eyes.

A typical seam look, the townies usually have blond hair and blue eyes like Madge and Prim. I snap out of my trance when I see Peeta the bakers son. He's in my grade but I hardly ever talked to him, he's popular, always makes friends.

"Common Prim let's go." I say walking away, while I loop my hands into Gales arm and so does Madge. We walk, our little trio until we reach the center.

"Okay kids come here." I say looking at them all.

"The lists for your first class is placed on the library windows." Madge says.

"Don't get into any fights," I say, "but, if you do..." I trail off.

"Beat them bad and then look for us." Gale finishes.

"Protect each other, yeah we get it." Rory says clearly excited to get a move on.

"Alright bye!" I say pulling Gale and Madge toward our school. I can hear them scream bye.

"Geez, Catnip why the rush?"

"I just want to get to my class already." I say.

We reach the gym doors, inside all the students file around finding their names and first class. We part our ways, heading to the lists. I find the E's and look for Everdeen.

_Everdeen, Katniss: Homeroom with Mr. Abernathy room 13. _

Well, I feel unlucky not because of the teacher but the number. I'm not superstitious but something honestly feels wrong.

"Common Katniss!" I hear Gale yell over the rustling students.

I jog over to him and walk out, outside sits Madge. We grab her then begin walk to the stairs that head upwards. One building twenty floors.

"So who'd you get Kat?"

"Abernathy for Homeroom." They groan.

"What he's not that bad."

"He's a drunken bastard," Gale says.

"Who'd you get anyways?" I ask them both.

"Abernathy." They reply.

"The why are you complaining we get to have class tog-" I get pushed and fall on the ground face down.

"Watch where you're going loser." Glimmer sneers then walks away. She's one of the popular's of the school.

"Bitch." I murmurer, while Gale help's me up. I dust my jeans off and then continue to walk through hallways, upstairs until we reach the fourth floor. Each floor consists of five classrooms, two at the sides, one in the middle.

"Well, here we are." I sigh.

"Let's just sneak in no one will notice." Gale suggests. I nod.

We walk quietly inside bowing our heads.

"Well look who it is." Oh no.

"The three losers." Cato another popular, usually only the Careers are popular they come from Districts one, two and four, Peeta being the exception.

I hear the other popular's laugh, there's Cato district two, Glimmer district one, Marvel District one, and Finnick district four and Peeta district twelve.

We ignore them walking to the corner seats. The bell rings and in runs Peeta he looks around and catches my eye and gives me a small smile. I ignore him as well, he walks over to his friends and sits down. The Mr. Abernathy walks in.

"Well, hello class, yes I know I'm not drunk for once, but, not for long." He walk over to the white board and slides it revealing the hidden TV for morning announcements and turns it on.

"Good Morning District High, Principle Snow here to announce a special give away." Give away? What?

"This year we will reap one special class to go on a field trip to learn about the Titanic." I hear Glimmer trying to get Peeta's attention. "Wouldn't that be totally awesome Peetie." She tries to purr in his ear. He doesn't respond, I don't know if they're making-out of what, but the talking ceased.

I keep watch on the televisions screen.

"The cruise ship will, take you out to the sinking point of the Atlantic starting from New York. But, I'll save the details for the winning class, which I will also accompany." He smiles like a shark.

"And the winning class is..." he says pulling a random slip of paper from a bowl, "Mr. Abernathy's class, Congratulations." He says smiling like a shark, his snake like eyes staring into the camera his white hair and white rose just make him look creepier. I swear I heard lightning. I gulp, while the class cheers.

"Isn't this great Catnip?"

"Yeah, but, don't you feel like something's wrong." His smile wavers.

"Yeah a bit, but, maybe we should just ignore it you know first day jitters."

"Yeah, he's right Katniss." Madge agrees, I nod.

"Alright class we're going on a cruises, pack your bags," he laughs, "and here are your class schedules..." He begins to call out names, "I honestly don't know why you need schedules you all have the same classes." He grumbles. Then I hear the bell ring signaling the end of homeroom.

We live in California, how the hell is this school affording this? I grab my backpack and follow Gale as he leads Madge and I to our next class, Music and Art with Mr and Mrs. Detach.

We get there last and end up getting the front seats.

"Hello class I am Cinna and this is my wife Portia, you may call us that." He talks about what will be expected from us and then goes on to our first assignment, the class groans.

The door opens and reveals three new girls.

"Sorry, we're late we're new and couldn't find our homeroom and when we did class was over." A short skinny girl with green eyes and black hair says.

"It's okay, just have a seat behind them." He says pointing at Gale, Madge and I.

He continues to talk and tells us our homework is to find a song and sing it, solo duo or trio and play instruments whatever we please or paint a picture. That's when we will do introductions, he let's us talk among us to plan.

I turn to Gale and Madge, "You guys want to work together?"

"Sure." They reply.

"What song?" We talk about songs and decide on one song. Then I feel a tap on the shoulder, it's the new girls.

"Hi, I'm Annie," says the girl who was giving Cinna their excuses for being late, "and this is Clove" he says pointing to a girl with black hair that's in a ponytail and has brown eyes, "And this is Johanna." She points to the girl with shoulder length hair and hazel eyes.

"We we're wondering if we could work with you guys." She asks hesitantly.

"Uh, yeah sure how about the song "Both of Us" by B.O.B" I ask them.

"Yes!" Johanna says.

"Okay, cool, oh and by the way that is Gale and Madge." I say pointing to them.

They nod there heads. I stand up and head to Cinna.

"Um, we chose our song..."

"Okay, good, here is a key, go out to room twenty and you can rehearse there. How many in your group?" I think for a minute.

"Six."

"Okay, off you go."

I walk back to them, "The teacher gave me a key told us to go rehearse."

They nod and stand up heading for the door.

"Hey, cuties where do you think you're going?" Finnick asks to the Clove, Annie and Johanna.

"No of your damn business." Johanna glares at him.

"Damn, feisty one." Cato says. I roll my eyes and open the door common guys they're not worth it." I say as Clove glares at all of them. Glimmer glares back, while Peeta and Marvel stay quiet.

I walk to room twenty at the corner of this floor, the fourth floor. I open it and find a miny studio complete with instruments. Gale walks over to the drums, Clove goes to guitar and Johanna to bass guitar. Annie, Madge and I head to the microphones.

"Wait." I go over to some cabinets, looking for the sheet music to Both of Us. When I find it I pass it out getting stands as well.

"Okay, ready?"

"Yup they all respond." We practice until the bell rings and leave with our backpacks. Cinna already outside I hand him his keys and thank him.

The six of us go on with our day ignoring the Careers.

"Are they always like this?" Annie asks.

"Yeah., you just have to know how to ignore them." The rest of the day go's by like a blur and soon enough I'm walking home, a permission slip in hand. Dreading the moment I have to ask my mom to sign it and I have to leave Prim alone with our mother here in California while I head for New York.

* * *

**A/N So...what did you all think? :) I hope you liked, feel free to review...right down...there... :D **

**Until Next time **

**- The Music Girl**


	2. Voices

**A/N Mwhahahaha I'm baaaccckkk. This chapter is a filler chapter but none the less some clues are given. So please read and review :D Oh and quick update I will be writing an All Hallows Eve Fanfic. So keep watch for that.**

* * *

Katniss P.O.V.

"Mom!" I yell into the house but receive no response. I look at Prim and raise my eyebrows silently asking her where our mom could be. She looks toward mother's bedroom.

I silently walk over toward mother's bed room hoping she's live enough to sign the permission slip. I was going to stay home but Prim begged me on our way home to take this as an opportunity for some relaxing time. I agreed at some point, you know, when she actually started to beg and crawl on her knees.

But before I go I'm making sure there is food here that Prim can make herself, knowing mom she'll probably be sulking on her bed forgetting we even exist.

I open the door and find her sitting crossed leg on the floor. Almost as if she's meditating...

"Mother, I need you to sign this permission slip; I'm leaving for a week and a half." She opens her eyes and looks at me.

"_Beware of the one who thinks themselves above all else. Lead by greed they will aim to destroy the life they hold. Waves will crash the great cold will unveil and six will be lost to the winds."_ I stand there shocked and a bit afraid.

"Oh, hello Katniss." She says before standing up. This is just weird.

"I need you to sign this." I grumble glaring at her. She grabs the paper and sings it not bothering to read it over.

Two months ago she disappeared for a day and came back saying she had gotten a job, I think she said it was at the Hospital. I don't remember that well I was to mad at her. Lately I've tolerated her, but I haven't fully forgiven her yet.

I walk out of the room heading for my bedroom. I open the door and head for my bed, placing my backpack under my bed; I throw myself onto the mattress. I have no homework today and I ate at school and feel no hunger that the sound of the distant television lulls me to sleep.

* * *

Later the Next Day...

Haymitch let us go to our next class earlier claiming he would see us later that day even before collection, our last period where we start our homework. The six of us walked to Cinna's class tension eating us away.

"So, did you guys get your permission slip signed?" I asked Annie, Clove and Jo.

"Yeah, good thing we had you guys to inform us or we would have had to stay here." Clove says, laughing a bit.

We made it class before the careers but some of the class was already there. Artists in all had the instruments ready. Or their canvases, but it was more of a fifty-fifty type of assignment.

The bell rings and in come the Careers in all their glory walking in slow motion.

"Hurry it up, we don't have all day." Cinna says to them. I smirk toward the girls and they snicker, clearly amused that their 'charm' doesn't work on Cinna or Portia. Yesterday they learned the Careers were even praised by the teachers.

Cinna started the introductions first was a girl with red hair and a fox-like face, when she gave her name she said she doesn't like it and to instead call her Fox-face. Then when a buff guy, said his name is Thresh and suddenly Johanna sat up a little straighter instead of slouching and I snickered which she didn't even notice.

"You, what is your name?" Cinna asks pointing at me.

"I'm Katniss and this is Annie, Madge, Clove, Johanna and Gale and we'll be singing "Both of Us" by B.O.B." We play through and I feel like we all miss a few notes but overall I feel we did a good job. We finish I open my eyes, I feel a passions when I sing, and look at the careers a smug look on my face. Glimmer is seething with anger, if looks could kill I would still be alive, her stare has no power over me.

"Great job, you may go sit down." He calls Glimmer next. She sings a sleazy song, batting her eyelashes at the teachers and tries to seduce guys. I look at Gale and notice him having a bored look and rolling his eyes at the same time.

"That was...interesting." Cinna says wearily as if he knew Glimmer was a walking bomb. The rest of the Careers we're somewhat they same especially Finnick but then there was Peeta and Marvel. Both painted on a canvas. Marvels was: dark skies with a bit of red and orange at random. Peeta's was running figures, girls I think, possibly teenagers but you really couldn't get facial features it seemed almost frozen in real time.

"Boy's that was outstanding! Especially you Peeta, very realistic yet mysterious." Marvel and Peeta blush, but, Marvel looked slightly proud while Peeta looked sheepish.

"Will all of Mr. Abernathy's students please report to the last floor." Aka the show room or auditorium, said Principle Snow.

We all walked quietly up to the last floor, we really need an elevator. Tension built among us, even the careers visibly tensed. We entered the dome shaped auditorium and sat down, Careers calming the right side of the auditorium. Their followers seated a couple rows behind them, ogling over them.

Us six? We sat on the far left side away from the careers, away from the class itself. It was Gale, myself, Annie, Clove, Madge and Johanna.

"Welcome Junior students of the Abernathy class." Snow says his eyes can be described for almost every deadly animal even if the animals do not look alike. The class doesn't respond instead you can hear crickets. Which actually doesn't make sense to me because we're on the top floor...

"This year the school has been given an opportunity to go on board a cruise ship a replica of the Titanic and learn about the life style they lead. The prejudice, the glorified society status and you will live like them. Dresses, tuxes and hats galore." The class cheered but those words gave me nothing but chills, I shivered.

"You okay, Catnip?" Gale aka Shadow says.

"Yeah, fine." I say as I place my head on his shoulder and hugging his bicep.

"All you will need for this trip is a bag with two changes of clothes as well as shoes. The rest will be provided at the boat. I assume you have all gotten your permission slops signed so turn them in on your way out. Anyone who doesn't turn it in today will be left behind." I gulp, something feels wrong in the way he said 'left behind.' But, I also feel a pair of eyes staring at me but I decided not to turn.

"I have all the plane tickets which we will take from the LA airport and deliver us in Manhattan, New York. Pack only a bag for, as I have mentioned, you will be given clothes on the boat. We depart tomorrow at six in the morning so beware." He says in a commanding way.

"What if you don't have the permission slip with you?" Someone in the general direction of he careers yelled.

"You will be able to hand them in tomorrow when you get in the bus. Which reminds me the following teachers will also be on board: Cinna," wow seems Cinna even got Director Snow to call him by his first name, "and Miss. Portia." The class cheered, what can they say they've grown on us, even if we've been here for a way to small amount of time.

No more questions are asked and soon enough we are being released. "Bring money for souvenirs, class dismissed." He barked.

Gale stands up taking me with him, the others follow. I haven't let go of Gale instead I cling on and he doesn't seem to mind. I take off my back pack and take out the permission slip giving it to Mr. Abernathy on the way out. He stands at the door with a bored look on his face but when Gale and I pass he becomes alert. It creeps me out.

"You okay their Catnip? You've been holding onto me for a long time...I don't mind it though." He asks as he leads me down the stairs so we can go home, since we're being let out early.

"Yeah, fine but I can't help but shake off this feeling that something's wrong. Maybe we shouldn't go on this trip..."

"Preflight jitters, or just your mind playing tricks on you. Besides it's to late we already handed in the slips."

"Are you calling me insane?" I ask a tad bit angry.

"No, no of course not. Just don't worry that pretty little head of yours." He says running a hand through my hair.

"Hey guys wait Up!" Madge yells as Annie and Clove follow. When Madge catches up to us she stares at the Gales hand which is still running through my hair. I shake of his hand.

"Hey, where's Jo?"

"Cinna wanted to talk to us so Jo went him and told us to go find you both."

"Then what are we waiting for common lead the way." Gale says pulling me along while Annie walked in the direction of a teacher parent conference room. She open the door and motions us in.

"Welcome, please sit." Cinna says motioning us to rolling chairs. He's at the head of the table. By now I have let go of Gale, he sits in front of me now. Annie next to him, Madge next to me and Clove next to Annie, Jo next to Madge.

"Alright as you have recently found out I will also be accompanying your class to the Titanic field trip. As result I have signed up to provide first class entertainment. I was wondering would you be willing to take lessons on board and preform for on or two songs while First class eats." Cinna says taking our expressions to account. Madge has a look of nervousness on her face. Gale looks ecstatic, Annie looks like she's been hit by a bat. Meanwhile Clove and Jo have an expression of pure smugness. I on the other hand don't know what to feel.

"Speaking out of a weirdly hostile mind, what do we gain out of this. What if-" Cinna cuts me off.

"I believe you six would make wonderful entertainment you would only have to preform two songs each night then trained musicians will come and play for the rest of the time. You would only be playing instruments though which is why I wanted to offer on board training/classes. So what do you say?"

I'm about to say no but Gale beats me to it, "Yes, yes of course we'll do it." I stare at him with cold hard eyes.

"Thank you so much, you may go now." He says opening the door. We all step through it and walk down the flights of stairs until we reach the bottom.

"What do have against this brainless?'" Jo asks.

"Don't call me that," I scowl, "I don't think this is a good idea, we'll get laughed at if we mess up."

"Well all we can do is look for the bright side, this could be a great experience." Madge says bright and cherry as always. Everyone walked away saying their goodbyes Madge and Gale stay behind with me.

"I'll text Rory, tell him we've gone home early and he has to make sure everyone get's home safely." He says taking out his old flip phone. As we usually say "Something is better than nothing." The three of us walk home after that, Madge jokes around lightly trying to make me crack a smile. I force a smile to get her to shut up.

"Well geez Katniss you don't have to be mean about it."

"What?"

"You said 'I force a smile to get her to shut up.' Geez."

"I said that out loud? I'm sorry Madge I'm just not in the mood to laugh at a joke." I say stopping as we pass the bakery.

"What? What's wrong Catnip?" Gale says giving me a curious glance.

"I feel like we're being watched." I turn to the bakery and see no one inside. I look over my shoulder but alas I see no one there either.

"Best not fret about it Catnip. Come on we can stop by my house."

XXX

(Big...Time Laps...)

Madge went home to pack her small bag after Gale offered to stop by his house. She claimed she would be needed at home but I think she's afraid to get near a teenage boys house. Gale dropped me off at my house after I helped him pack some comic books and shirts and jeans of course.

I ate a five star meal of homemade spaghetti made by my mother. I still stared at her as if she had grow a different head. Night came quickly and Prim decided to help find "appropriate" clothes for tomorrow morning. My departure.

I awoke with Prim jumping on my bed.

"Mornin' sleepy head time to go."

"'Do I always have to wake up with you jumping on my bed. Besides you're not supposed to be up yet only me."

"'Well, I don't care...besides Rory just texted me. He's waking up Gale the same way as I." She says then sticks out her tongue at me. Come on." Prim runs out of the room, she almost trips on an old books I have lying around the floor. I sit up against my will and begin to change.

* * *

The plane ride was awkward. It was a grand plane, none of the students sat together. One would say it was time to yell "Stranger danger! Stranger danger!" but they would only look at you as if you were insane. The plane was quiet, a dreary aurora surrounded us all. I guess it's the first time we ever traveled out of California. Scratch that our little town.

The bus ride wasn't awkward but it also wasn't talkative. I looked out of the little blue bus that transported our class onto the loading docks. When the bus came to a complete stop. We piled out as Abernathy didn't bother to tell us what to do. Our luggage was being thrown into the boat, where they piled them on the deck. At least I hope it was the deck.

"Welcome one and all to the replica of the Titanic. Except this one won't sink." She jokes, no one laughs.

"Ahh, to soon?" To much.

"I am Miss. Trinket."

"I think she might have just jinxed us." Annie says looking me.

"No kidding."

"If you'll follow me on board I will lead you to the dining room. Where we all find your sleeping arrangements." She steps I to a metal pathway.

The floors are made of wine red carpet. The ceilings are white and some have chandeliers creating the light.

"I am currently leading you all through the main corridor for first class. Down these stairs we will find First class's grand entrance stairs and the sleeping quarters."

We are lead down the stairs where we find another pair of elegant wooden stairs. A red carpet adorns them until they reach the bottom.

We were lead into the grand dining room. Half of the room was above the other half below. Steps lead from the bottom to the top room.

"First class will eat on this the high ground. The bottom half will be used for eating as the too half will be used for VIPs and performers." We stood in awe as we noticed shining chandeliers that sparkled their shinning lights.

"Now if you follow me, I'll lead you to the lower class dining rooms." She said as we followed her out of the lovely red wine room.

The same colored carpet lead to a light brown turn style lift. We all pile in, a surprise we all fit and it hasn't dropped yet.

"As you can see the elevator hasn't dropped to our death. Or the way the dining room was designed. We have accommodated the ship to fit modern times as well as what is thought to be the old ships design." No one responds, the gentle rocking of the ship can be felt.

"Ahh here we are." She says as we reach the bottom levels.

The lifts doors are like a fence, see through. They allow us to see what level we are on so the operator knows when to stop turning. As the doors open a small mouse runs through.

"Ahh!" Scream half of the girls. I only jump hitting the person behind me.

"I'm so sorry-" I say as I turn toward the person "Peeta." I say with a small scowl on my face.

"It's fine, little mouse just scared you." He smiles and walks out following Miss. Trinket down the hall.

I stare at the back of his head. Those damn golden curls...wait what. No did that bastard just insult me? Damn him and his incompetence.

I follow from the back, the floor no longer carpet but metal. Hard, white, noisy metal. The sound of Glimmers heels clicking brakes the ever present silence.

We enter a cold metallic room with no windows, pipes are visible and only a few tables are placed. "For this experience we will be changing a few things, though the lower classes will receive less...privileges than the higher classes. Now for your sleeping arrangements. We have decided to split your names into a glass bowl.

We will pull names at random and you will receive your rooms key."A man with a funny beard walks in with a glass bowl.

"I am Seneca Crane, I will be your navigator/captain." He says handing Miss. Trinket the bowl.

She begins to pull names from the bowl, "First class consists of: Glimmer, Katniss, Madge, Thresh, Katrina, Cato, Gale and Finnick. Lower class: Annie, Johanna, Clove, Peeta, Marvel," she mentions other names but I'm stuck on the fact that I'm on first class fields.

"Alright lower class follow Mr. Abernathy," He burps, and Miss. Trinkets face scrunches "First class follow me." We split up and . Trinket leads us back to the higher levels. We reach multiple separate wooden doors that face each other. She begins to split each one up to us. I receive the biggest one, apparently I'm the 'richest' of them all.

"Inside you will find clothing of all sizes and gender from that era, please put it on tomorrow. Your bags will given to you tomorrow morning. That is all have a great night." She says leaving us to our selves.

"Hey, Catnip."

"Hey Gale, this seems out of our boundaries doesn't it?"

"Yeah, let's hope we adjust. By the way I saw the look you gave to Mellark in the elevator. Don't do it again."

"I have no idea what you're talking about but none the less don't tell me what to do." I walk away leaving him to himself.

I do believe the theme of the boat is blood red or wine red because my beds comforter is a bloody red color. The bed is mahogany and the carpet is wine red. Basically it's all reddish. One thing I see they added that is historically inaccurate is the small black and white TV.

I change into some sleeping garments I found in the drawer and climb into the bed, turning on the TV on the way there. I turned the knob so it would have no volume. I stare at nothing at all, static plays. _My favorite channel._

…

"_Remember five days from today when we are half the distance from Southampton we will bombard them. This ship is going to have the same fate as it's original start. Start rigging the circulars be ready for the end. They all must be killed."_

I wake with a startle, I thought I heard voices. Something about a circular and five day? It sounded like they we're planning a heist. No, no can't be it must just be home sickness or sea sickness. Either way I must be going insane.

"_I'll leave you be sir. Welcome aboard."_ I open my eyes and look at the television. It's not static but gray and poles can be seen. But nobody is see. No no please no. But that voice sounded so familiar.

I have to tell the rest of the gang, either our lives are at risk or I'm going insane.

* * *

**A/N Well I know it's not that interesting but I did say this was more of a filler chapter. The real adventure starts next chapter :'D Please review. **

**- The Music Girl**


End file.
